1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for associating an image-forming device, a mobile device, and a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image-forming devices, such as multifunction printers, have been in widespread use in the enterprise for some time. The use of mobile devices is increasing, and these mobile devices are rapidly becoming more prevalent in the enterprise today. The use of image-forming devices and mobile devices can provide convenience and improve productivity. The combination of the two can create even better efficiencies. However, the increased use of mobile devices by employees creates additional pressure on IT staff, due to the support that is required to integrate these devices into the enterprise. The problem is even more pronounced in environments where security is a concern.